PJO Message in a Bottle
by xXPercidiaJacksonXx
Summary: The PJO characters leave FF writers messages in a bottle. Read what they have to say.
1. Chapter 1

Tired of all those FF writers getting things wrong, or making up a seriously bad AU? Well, here you go. Me fighting for good writing.

* * *

><p>I am not a girl.<p>

~Percy Jackson

* * *

><p>I would never name my child 'Andromeda'.<p>

~Annabeth Chase

* * *

><p>I am not in love with Percy Jackson.<p>

~Luke Castellan

* * *

><p>Yes, I like Percy Jackson. But he's Annabeth's. He's more of a brother to me.<p>

~Rachel Dare

* * *

><p>I would never fall in love and have a child.<p>

~Artemis

* * *

><p>I am not a girly girl with a diary.<p>

~Kronos

* * *

><p>Yup. That's it. Expect lot 'o updates on this. Very easy to come up with.<p>

~Percidia Jackson


	2. Chapter 2

And here's another update.

* * *

><p>I <em>have <em>accepted Percy and Annabeth's relationship. I'm not out to kill Percy. Unless he breaks Annabeth's heart.

~Athena

* * *

><p>I'm a hunter. Got it? I won't quit for the first hot guy I see.<p>

~Thalia Grace

* * *

><p>Just because I wear black doesn't mean I'm emo. I know an Aphrodite chick that wears a lot of pink, but she's not a total girly girl.<p>

~Nico di Angelo

* * *

><p>I do not hate my nephew. I simply despise him.<p>

~Zeus

* * *

><p>Yes, I am pissed that Poseidon broke the oath and had another kid. But I forgave him. I was a little moody when I met Perseus.<p>

~Amphitrite

* * *

><p>Yeah, Perce is a cool half-brother. I don't hate him.<p>

~Triton

* * *

><p>Just because I'm a player doesn't mean I can't be truly in love with a girl.<p>

~Apollo

* * *

><p>There you go. More complaints from the PJO characters.<p>

~Percidia Jackson


	3. Chapter 3

*Stares at reviews crazily*

* * *

><p>I don't <em>just <em>care about clothes. I also care about love.

~Aphrodite

* * *

><p>Operas bore me. Wait, what am I supposed to be saying?<p>

~Ares

* * *

><p>Just because I enjoy whole grain cereal doesn't mean I don't like that sugar loaded crap.<p>

~Demeter

* * *

><p>I do miss Poseidon, but I have a husband now.<p>

~Sally Jackson

* * *

><p>I care about Nico. I just have a hard time showing. I'm not exactly a "people person".<p>

~Hades

* * *

><p>I'm dead. I don't want to be resurected. Remember that next time you try to add me in a story.<p>

~Bianca di Angelo

* * *

><p>I am thousands of years old. How shall thee comprehend that?<p>

~Zoe Nightshade

* * *

><p>And there you go. More complaints.<p>

~Percidia Jackson


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another update.

* * *

><p>I'm not Connor's twin, I'm his OLDER brother! I'm taller than him if you haven't noticed.<p>

~Travis Stoll

* * *

><p>I gave up immortality for Annabeth. I wouldn't just go around and fall in love with random girls.<p>

~Percy Jackson

* * *

><p>We are not cats.<p>

~The Big Three

* * *

><p>As much as we hate our husbands for cheating on us, we would never turn them into cats. And like we could even get a potion to change them into cats.<p>

~Wives of the Big Three

* * *

><p>I'm not a 'grumpy fat old sot'. I am a sot, but not right now.<p>

~Dionysus

* * *

><p>I don't care about anyone! I'm Kronos!<p>

~Kronos

* * *

><p>I would never hate Percy and think he was crazy.<p>

~Paul Blowfish - erm - Blofis

* * *

><p>I do not like anyone but Chris. Whoever paired me with that satyr, your gonna pay.<p>

~Clarisse La Rue

* * *

><p>I thank whoever paired Clarisse with Grover. The look on her face is priceless.<p>

~Nico di Angelo

* * *

><p>More complaints! How do you like them?<p>

~Percidia Jackson


	5. Chapter 5

*Smiles*

* * *

><p>I am not some OOC guy with a wrecking ball.<p>

~Chiron

* * *

><p>I am kind of jealous that Percy was offered immortality, but I wouldn't kill him. He gave it up for me.<p>

~Annabeth Chase

* * *

><p>Oh, right. This is what we're supposed to be saying. Um, I'm not a girly cry baby who runs from a fight.<p>

~Ares

* * *

><p>I own OCEAN. Not the RAIN. Therefore, my son cannot create storms. That's a child of Zeus's power.<p>

~Poseidon

* * *

><p>I would never fall in love with Percy. And what's this Perlia crap?<p>

~Thalia Grace

* * *

><p>Nico di Angelo: Loves the look on Thalia's face when she saw the someone paired her with Percy.<p>

~Nico di Angelo

* * *

><p>My mother is not a nereid. I think I would know.<p>

~Percy Jackson

* * *

><p>There is no such thing as a book that can predict your future before we have decided it.<p>

~The Fates

* * *

><p>No one ever has a mouse to eat.<p>

~George

* * *

><p>Get over it, George.<p>

~Martha

* * *

><p>*Smiles again*<p>

~Percidia Jackson


	6. Chapter 6

Back!

* * *

><p>I'm in love with that goofball Travis. He just doesn't know it yet.<p>

~Katie

* * *

><p>What's Perachel?<p>

~Rachel Dare

* * *

><p>I am NOT in love with Rachel! I love Annabeth!<p>

~Percy Jackson

* * *

><p>For once, Percy found something out before Rachel.<p>

~Annabeth Chase

* * *

><p>Shut up, Wise Girl.<p>

~Percy Jackson

* * *

><p>Percy's gay.<p>

~Nico di Angelo

* * *

><p>Nico's gay.<p>

~Percy Jackson

* * *

><p>I hate the mythology book that saidd I fell in love with my cup-bearer.<p>

~Zeus

* * *

><p>Lord Zeus is gay?<p>

~Percy Jackson & Nico di Angelo

* * *

><p>According to a mythology book, he is.<p>

Poseidon & Hades

* * *

><p>Father is NOT gay!<p>

~Athena

* * *

><p>Thank you, Athena.<p>

~Zeus

* * *

><p>Suck up.<p>

~Percy Jackson & Poseidon

* * *

><p>Seaweed Brains.<p>

~Annabeth Chase & Athena

* * *

><p>This is more of a chatroom, but I thought I'd do somethig different.<p>

~Percidia Jackson


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Please read Apolla, the Hero. And if you haven't read it, read Artemis, the Hero. Pretty please?

* * *

><p>What's Pertemis?<p>

~Percy Jackson

* * *

><p>I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH PERCY JACKSON!<p>

~Artemis

* * *

><p>Is that what Pertemis is?<p>

~Percy Jackson

* * *

><p>*rolls eyes* Seaweed Brain.<p>

~Annabeth Chase

* * *

><p>Well, I was just making sure.<p>

~Percy Jackson

* * *

><p>Enchiladas!<p>

~Grover

* * *

><p>What in the world?<p>

~Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, & Nico di Angelo

* * *

><p>Hey Nico!<p>

~Percy Jackson

* * *

><p>Bye!<p>

~Nico di Angelo & Annabeth Chase

* * *

><p>*pouts*<p>

~Percy Jackson

* * *

><p>There ya go!<p>

~Percidia Jackson


End file.
